EL REGALO PERFECTO
by Yunuen
Summary: Un apurado pero especial one shot de Navidad 8D 24/Dic/2011


**.**

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EL REGALO PERFECTO**

Es víspera de Navidad.

La casa está aromatizada por la comida, gracias a sus olores exquisitos,

ambientada gracias a un disco compacto con villancicos,

y radiante por las luces del árbol de Navidad…

O así debería ser.

Splinter, en ese callado y tranquilo día,

suspira por enésima vez.

A diferencia de otros años, está en total quietud la casa:

no hay ningún aroma de comida, ni siquiera, de las galletas, la masa;

no hay, alegrando el ambiente, ninguna musical nota;

no hay ninguna linda lucecita parpadeando,

ni mucho menos un majestuoso árbol.

Todo está tan callado y tranquilo.

Aburrido.

Y pensar que él es el responsable de este casi irremediable desastre:

Varias semanas antes,

Splinter sugirió que en esta Navidad sería mejor que en vez de comprar los regalos,

elaborarlos con las propias manos.

A todos les gustó la idea,

pero con los regalos tan ocupados estuvieron,

tan ocupados hasta en el más pequeño detalle anduvieron,

que no hubo tiempo para la decoración ni para la preparación de la cena de Navidad;

y por esto,

hoy,

sus niños se fueron desde primera hora al departamento de Abril

a tratar de preparan la comida y de conseguir los adornos y el árbol en un tris;

estando allá con su amiga,

a las tiendas, no se demorarían en la ida y venida,

y antes del anochecer todo listo tendrían.

O ese era el plan.

Su familia se ha demorado en regresar.

Esperando en la sala, pareciera que ellos no podrán regresar a tiempo.

Habrá demasiada gente tratando de tener su propia cena en el momento.

Otro suspiro.

No hay navidad,

sólo silencio, quietud y frío.

Ya no quiere que haya árbol, ni luces, ni comida, ni regalos,

sólo quiere que su familia esté a su lado.

Decidido, Splinter saca su celular de su kimono y lo abre.

Busca afanosamente el botón de llamado automático que, como Donatelo le explicó antes:

con sólo oprimirlo la llamada se hace inmediatamente al celular de Leonardo;

lo halla sin retardo.

La anciana rata sonríe.

Con la angustia que sentía, casi consigue que esto tan primordial olvide:

Lo importante de la Navidad no es la comida ni los regalos,

sino estar con los seres amados.

Este es el mensaje que a los demás piensa hacerles saber.

Con su dedo índice a punto de oprimir, de la automática llamada, el botón,

cuando un sonido roba su atención.

El ascensor baja y se abren las compuertas,

y lo que sale de éste arrasa con la quietud y el silencio:

un tipo de huracán sale del ascensor

y se lleva la serenidad que hasta hace un segundo se extendía a todo el alrededor.

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD! ¡JO JO JO JO! –

Miguel Ángel, súper feliz, anuncia su llegada.

Trae dos bolsas repletas en cada mano bien aferradas.

- ¡YA LLEGAMOS! –

Rafael hace su entrada también,

y trae muchas cosas, en bolsas, al vaivén.

- ¡YA LLEGÓ POR QUIEN LLORABAN! –

Casey no puede quedarse atrás;

también ayuda como todos (sino, le puede ir muy mal).

Y los demás llegan con bolsas bien cargadas igual.

(Las tortugas, obviamente, con ropa están abrigadas, porque afuera está bien fuerte la nevada).

En el rostro ratonil del Maestro, enseguida, se ensancha una gran sonrisa de alivio y alegría.

Y entre todos, como familia que son,

pronto,

la casa queda aromatizada por la comida, gracias a sus olores exquisitos;

ambientada gracias a un disco compacto con villancicos,

y radiante por las luces y sus brillitos.

¡Y justo a tiempo para la cena de Navidad!

Pasa de media noche, y toda la familia muy a gusto come, bebe y ríe,

pero el chico de la bufanda naranja devora rápido su comida antes de que se le enfríe,

¿O será que se le hace tarde para ir a alguna parte?

Lo que lo apura no es un lugar ni otra cosa que… ¡los regalos!

Y es que su curiosidad es mucho muy grande,

porque para esta Navidad,

todos hicieron los regalos con sus propias manos,

mostrando todos una gran habilidad,

y Miguel Ángel muere por saber qué regalo tiene más creatividad.

Pero, pronto la ansiedad que tiene por los regalos se va,

gracias a que su estomago está a reventar.

Con el estomago lleno y el corazón alegre,

todos se prestan a abrir, por fin, los bonitos presentes.

Todos hicieron regalos para todos,

y al apilarlos junto al árbol se complicó en cierto modo,

pero conteniendo la emoción, cuidando no hacer un desastre,

todos toman el primer regalo que esté más a su alcance.

Poco a poco cada uno encuentra y abre su regalo,

y sobre quién lo hizo, también se va revelando:

Abril a todos obsequió una figurita con forma de tortuguita,

moldeada con arcilla y con mucho esmero.

Casey hizo gorros muy simpáticos porque tienen cuernos de reno,

(apenas desenvuelto el gorro, enseguida en la cabeza es puesto).

Miguel Ángel hizo un libro desplegable,

de esos que los abres y casi te salta encima la imagen.

Las imágenes saltarinas son fotos que usó esta alegre tortuga,

fotos que muestran, de su familia, mil y un aventuras.

Y por el regalo que hizo Rafael, más que apenado, está orgulloso,

pues esa técnica impuesta por su Maestro para controlar su temperamento,

que ha sido tejer y tejer en todo momento,

muy útil le ha sido:

con dos agujas ha tejido y tejido,

y para quienes quiere ha hecho abrigadoras bufandas con cariño desmedido.

Esta técnica para controlar su temperamento sí que le ha servido,

porque por su regalo han puesto cara de asombro los demás,

él no se ha ofendido ni querido repartir guamazos (y hasta más).

Donatelo, por esta ocasión, hizo a un lado su asombrosa tecnología,

no creó ipads, ni celulares, ni mucho menos lap tops para su familia;

ha demostrado que puede dejar de ser un "Tecnoñoño" para ser un chico más cordial:

su regalo ha sido para cada quien una cajita musical;

cada cajita tiene el detalle bonito

de que toca tu tema preferido pero suavecito.

La anciana rata está muy contento,

todo se han esforzado mucho, para regalar a quienes quieren,

el regalo perfecto.

Y siendo él el más previsor, pudo trabajar por mayor tiempo en su regalo:

por dos meses árboles Bonsái estuvo podando.

Pequeños árboles es lo que él ha obsequiado;

pero Splinter sólo el primer paso dio,

ahora sus seres queridos deben continuar con esta labor:

"cuidar el arbolito hasta hallar y revelar su ser interior".

A estudiar otro proverbio

que puede alterar tus nervios.

Pero antes de estudiar este acertijo… si cuenta te has dado,

alguien falta por saber qué es lo que ha regalado.

Ese alguien está muy nervioso.

Entre la alegría y la plática, Leonardo busca pasar inadvertido:

va de prisa con su Maestro,

quien está tan divertido

que recibe sin mayor inconveniente el regalo de su pupilo.

Es una hermosa maqueta de un paisaje japonés,

elaborado sólo con origami.

¿Cómo ves?

Sólo a su Maestro, Leonardo ha dado este lindo detalle,

y pronto sube a su habitación, llevando sus obsequios y sin avisar a nadie.

Avanza la noche,

y la felicidad que trae la Navidad no parece agotarse,

y el festejo sigue y sigue y sigue…

pero interrumpir piensa alguien;

de Leonardo, la ausencia, Splinter ha notado;

está por preguntar por su hijo, pero enseguida ha recapacitado:

- Hay alguien con quien mi hijo debe estar. -

y sigue con la feliz algarabía sin preocuparse más.

Leonardo está acostado sobre su cama.

A su habitación ha subido no sólo para estar con su afelpado amigo,

sino para consultarle sobre su obsequio,

si estuvo bien o mal así hacerlo hecho;

pero al estar lejos del barullo del festejo, comienza a vencerle el sueño.

Ogima no hace nada por evitarlo,

Leonardo está agotado y merece descanso.

Ya mañana le dirá que,

cuando su padre descubra que a él le regaló un bonito paisaje,

y a los demás, sobre su piel, les dibujó un colorido tatuaje;

cuando su padre descubra que por eso sus hermanos y amigos

no se quitaron los suéteres o sudaderas que les daba abrigo,

para que los tatuajes no quedaran al descubierto…

ya mañana le aconsejara prepararse para el prolongado sermoneo.

Este fic llegó a su fin,

y esta quesque escritora les desea a todos ustedes

que pasen una muy feliz Navidad junto con quienes quieren.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**.**Si cuando leíste que el regalo de Rafa fueron bufandas y que él mismo las tejió, y no lo creíste y menos que Splinter le haya impuesto el tejido como el modo para controlar su fuerte temperamento, pues créelo: busca en youtube el mini capítulo llamado TMNT Mini Ep KNIT FIT y verás que Rafa sabe tejer bien bonito.

**.**Si te confundiste sobre que el regalo de Leo fue dibujarle a sus hermanos y amigos un tatuaje, debes leer mi fic TATTOO.

* * *

><p>No estoy muy segura, pero creo que he visto en la tele, durante la época de Navidad, algunas historias de Navidad en las que todos los personajes hablan en verso, y pues, mi musa me sugirió escribir este fic en verso igual que esas pelis.<p>

n.n

Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que se haya entendido,

^^'

si no, ya sabes:

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n

¡LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD!

¡Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2012!

8D


End file.
